Fall into Remnant - A Titanfall 2 and RWBY Crossover
by ReignOfR'Ykthh'l
Summary: There are many oddities in Remnant: The fantastical creatures of Grimm, the magic-like Dust, and foremost, children with melee weapons that are also guns. But what happens when they get introduced to two of the Militia's best? The only thing they can do: Prepare for Titanfall.
1. Prologue: Breach of Protocol

Prologue: Breach of Protocol

* * *

Teamwork. While others may view it as a major weakness, any pilot and titan pair could say otherwise. A pilot could take on hundreds of Riflemen and SPECTRES easily, but against bigger targets like Titans and Reapers, even the best have little chance of victory. A Titan could also take on countless soldiers and Titans, and make thousands of calculations per second. Although, without the creativity of a pilot, Titans became akin to that of their Reaper counterparts.

However, link a pilot and Titan together, and suddenly, Hell arrives for the opposition.

* * *

Cooper looked down at the datacore of his partner and friend BT. They'd been through hell together, and they would need to one more time for the sake of the Militia. He looked back up at the chassis of the Titan Sarah called for him. He recognized the grey and orange paint from a simulation not too long ago.

 _Lastimosa, still looking out for me, huh?_ Jack thought. He slowly inserted the core into the Vanguard chassis, and took a step back.

 _Here goes nothing._

The Titan took the core into its optics, and blinked, adjusting the new device. It looked around while Cooper stood, breathless.

"Hello, Jack."

BT-7274 stood up.

"Glad to have you back in one piece, BT." Jack grinned. His partner- no, friend, faced him.

"Over twenty-five thousand actually. BT-7274 online and ready for combat." The cockpit opened.

Cooper ran up the top of the Predator cannon and into the seat. BT's doors closed, and his view screens went online. Cooper gave quick systems check before he and BT began walking toward the Fold weapon. Cooper turned on his comlink.

"Cooper, I'm throwing everything I got at the IMC, but it's not going to be enough to stop the Fold Weapon!" Sarah Briggs shouted. "I need you to get inside the control room!"

Sarah continued relaying orders to the fleet, but BT and Cooper knew what they had to do. They began to sprint toward their goal, hailed by bullet fire. Their steps boomed throughout the battlefield, the volume only matched by the gunfire. A small squadron of SPECTRES blockaded a bridge in front of them.

Cooper smiled.

He dashed forward, sending BT over the bots, promptly squashing all of them. The duo now faced a literal uphill battle. BT revved up the new Predator cannon. A Tone and Ion Titan dropped in front of them. BT unloaded his rounds directly into the face of the Tone, while dodging the Ion's shots. In no time, he shredded through the shield and made the Titan explode.

BT looked to the skies. The Militia fleet begun bombarding the platform, and both pilot and Titan made a break for the control room. They ran, blasting through numerous grunts and Reapers while the Militia took out the AA guns and Titans. When BT and Cooper arrived at the doors of the room, a Ronin and Ion Titan burst out of the doors.

"No match for us, Militia freak." said the Ronin pilot.

Cooper activated the Power Shot at the Ronin, but was countered when the Titan blocked it with its sword. The Ion Titan also began firing its spread shots at BT and Cooper. BT's shields went down, and Cooper quickly pulled up the Vortex Shield. However, it was getting quickly getting drained by the onslaught of laser and lead fire.

"You're more like a Rifleman than a pilot!" taunted the Ion.

Cooper ignored the insults and focused on the situation. BT's hull was rapidly wearing down and the Vortex Shield was going into overload. Then BT said the most beautiful four words.

"Smart Core Fully Charged."

Reflecting the shots from the shield back at the Ronin, staggering it, Jack activated the Smart Core for BT.

"Smart Core Online."

BT's Predator Cannon unloaded a seemingly infinite amount of rounds right into the weak spots of the Ronin class Titan. Within seconds the Titan's shields went down, and so did the Titan, exploding in a massive fashion. Cooper and BT turned to the Ion, unloading the rest of the Smart Core's charge into its hull.

"Gah!" The Ion's Pilot screamed as the Titan blew up in a large fireball. The doors of the control center opened, and BT and Cooper walked in.

They were met with a long corridor, short so that BT had to crouch to walk through. As he began walking, scores of IMC Riflemen and SPECTRES poured out from left and right rooms of the hall. BT stopped. They began running toward the back of the hall, just where BT needed to go. Cooper smiled.

"BT, activate the power shot."

BT complied, with the Predator Cannon quickly revving up and firing a quick shotgun blast in front of them. The hall burst into a cloud of red mist and electrical wiring.

"Nice shot BT." Cooper complimented.

BT made a 'thumbs up' in front his optical, indicating he agreed. However, BT looked at the Predator Cannon.

"Predator Cannon out of ammo. Resupply necessary."

Cooper directed BT behind them, to the scraps of the Ion. BT bent over and picked up the Splitter rifle. He also scanned the core of the Titan, giving him access to the Titan's laser core. Once they were done, the went down the hallway. The Vanguard spoke.

"Jack, we must stop the IMC from activating the Fold Weapon at all costs. Our failure would result in the destruction of the Militia planet _Harmony._ "

 _All those lives…_

"Understood BT."

They went down the hall, hearing IMC General Marder's voice over the PA.

"All IMC personnel, evacuate the facility. Activate the Fold Weapon."

BT and Cooper had to hurry. They quickened the pace, going into slight overdrive for BT.

The female Facility PA announced, "Initiating Preliminary Fold Weapon Power Systems."

The duo went outside to the balcony, watching as Goblin dropships jumped out of the system. The Ark weapon's rings began spinning faster.

"Powering up Target Responders. Awaiting orders, General."

Jack could feel the arrogance of the General as they passed a part of the weapon within the facility.

"Set location to the Militia planet Harmony."

Cooper sent BT's engines into full overdrive, and they sprinted down the hall. They had no time to waste. Seeing battery storage units, BT ripped them apart and loaded them into his system, repairing his functions and reactivating his shield. The pair saw a door to the right, which contained the center of the weapon. BT kicked the door down, revealing Mercenary Blisk and Slone, loading the weapon in place. Blisk was conversing with Marder's hologram.

"You have your money Blisk. Now go. My forces will take it from here." The hologram dissolved.

"About bloody time they do something." He muttered. He smiled as he saw BT. He walked past Slone, saying, "I think our Militia Pilot's trying to be a hero. Keep the salvage. It's all yours."

Blisk left the room as Slone cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Who said anything about salvage? I'll do this one for free." She closed the hatch of her Ion, and the duel began.

BT and Cooper immediately brought up their Vortex shield, as Slone unloaded her own Splitter Rifle at the Vanguard. As she was bombarding BT, two IMC Titans dropped in, a Scorch and Ronin. BT ran behind cover to a nearby crate. They needed a plan of action. BT placed Laser Tripwires just around the crate and waited. The Scorch Titan rushed their cover, slicing its legs of in the process. Cooper took BT a step back, shooting the Splitter into the hull of the Titan.

"Titan down. Two targets remaining."

The duo looked out of cover and fired BT's Laser Shot right into Slone's abdomen, shutting her down temporarily. She teleported out, but not before summoning a small squadron of Reapers.

"Let's see how you handle Reapers!"

BT ran down below the base of the gun, reloading the Splitter. The Ronin took this time to activate its Sword Core, and began to bash BT. Cooper dashed BT behind themselves to get more room, backing away from the waves of plasma fire. Cooper assessed the situation, looking around at the room, and informed BT of his improvised plan. "Follow my lead BT! Use the Laser shot for anyone I miss!"

"Acknowledged, Jack. Let's complete the mission."

Cooper directed BT out of cover, and charged right for the Ronin. They weaved left and right, dodging the slashes. When it made a bad move, Cooper grabbed the sword and quickly pried it out of the Ronin's hands. BT slashed bottom to top, effectively slicing the Ronin in half. They turned around as it fell apart. Reapers had taken different vantage points and rained down plasma at the two. They quickly made a break for the nearest one, stabbing it from the top. They grabbed its metallic husk and threw it at another two, causing a miniature explosion. They were well on their way to destroying all the Reapers when Slone's angry voice filled their radio.

"You can't outrun a Laser Core, you bugger!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, BT's Shields rapidly went away and his hull took massive damage. They sprinted for cover, but not before BT's automatic warning system triggered. They needed a new battery, and now. However, luck decided to shine on them today, but not with a battery.

"Laser Core ready. Battery required for hull damage. What will you do, Jack?" BT asked.

Jack tightened his grip on the controls. They had one shot to get this right. Once Slone was done firing, he maneuvered BT out of the barrier, and threw the Ronin's sword at the exposed abdomen of Slone. Her Titan staggered down to a kneel, and Cooper activated BT's Laser Core.

It absolutely ripped into Slone's Titan, reducing the shields and hull to zero in no time. She swore and shouted as BT and Cooper pushed her over to the edge of the platform. They pinned her with BT's foot, pointing the Splitter Rifle at the Ion.

"I'll never lose to a scummy pilot like you!" Slone yelled. Just before BT could pull the trigger, the PA voice announced, "Fold Weapon approaching Stage Four. Ring Momentum at 97 percent. All IMC Personnel evacuate now."

Quickly thinking, BT kicked Slone over the edge and into the abyss. They ran over to the weapon, and began prying at the machine. But it was too late, as the weapon activated, knocking BT's systems down. Cooper re-oriented himself, hearing Sarah's voice over the comms.

"BT?! Cooper?! Do you read?!"

"Cooper. The weapon's backlash has overloaded my critical systems. Attempting to reboot ocular system."

The OS that made up BT's screen began to boot back up. _It better hurry! We don't have time!_ Cooper thought frantically. His worst fears arrived when BT detected a hostile Titan approach their visual range.

Blisk.

He jumped out of his Titan and right onto BT. Cooper shuddered in fear. But Blisk's face had no ill intentions. In fact, it looked more like subdued respect. His Aussie voice rang out into BT's audio systems.

"Lucky day for you pilot. I'm not going to kill you," Blisk chuckled, "But, you don't get to kill me either." He grabbed something from his front pocket, and dropped it. Cooper watch as the _Apex Predators_ card fluttered down onto BT's optical. Blisk leaned down and patted it for reassurance. "You've earned this, eh?" He said, grinning as he walked.

BT and Cooper heard Marder try to convince Blisk to kill the two, but Blisk ignored this, simply stating "You should have put it in my contract. I've got other people with money to see." They watched as Blisk's Titan carried him into the cockpit and walk off. More of BT's systems began rebooting.

"My analysis indicates a throw is our only option here." BT said, his voice garbled.

Cooper saw the command of each system reroute power from auxiliary. While it did reboot most of the power, BT still needed help.

"Cooper, I require your assistance," BT aptly stated, "My auto-navigation systems are offline. You need to get me into that injector assembly. We need to do this, together."

Sarah suddenly was patched through their comms, though it was spotty.

"Boost… signal! BT! Co...per! Our gro… teams can't… make it in time! We n… you to somehow… destroy… inside! There's no… way!"

While Cooper made no sense of it, BT did. As he got BT up and moving, BT responded.

"Commander Briggs, I believe I have a solution. In its exposed state, my reactor core may be able to destabilize the Ark at the center of the Fold Weapon."

Jack stopped. _Does this mean what I think it does?_ Sarah had an equal amount of confusion.

"What… saying, BT?"

"Commander, I'm gonna blow it up. I am sending you coordinates for a dropship rendezvous. Be prepared to pick us up."

Sarah sounded like she let out a sigh. "Coord… received. We… there, but I do… see how you can."

Jack didn't pick up the whole phrase, but knew what she meant. _How the hell would BT get out of this?_ He continued to help BT into the Injector. BT said one of his many catchphrases that Jack had heard through their time together.

"Trust me. I have done the math."

Cooper sure as hell hoped he did. He could not lose his friend again. They were pushed into the Injector. Both pilot and Titan stared into the long tunnel of the gun- a light at the end of the tunnel for them. Cooper was really worried now.

"We got a way out of this one, BT?" He asked.

"Calculating." Was all BT replied. The gun prepared its firing process, and they saw the lights at the end blink on. The lights got closer and closer, and the Injector Fired.

In an instant they were launched at such a high velocity toward the Ark that Cooper had to grip the controls of BT. _This is it buddy. Just you and me. We had a good run._ But Cooper would not go out with BT.

"Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot."

 _What?!_

BT's front hatch opened and BT pulled Jack out of himself, all while Cooper screamed to let go. BT ignored his pleas, and threw Jack away. He could only hopelessly look while his friend BT hurtled right into the Ark, causing a massive energy rupture that shook the planet to its core. Cooper landed on a piece of rubble that happened to float by after the explosion. Briggs spoke on the radio.

"Cooper, we just lost BT's signal! It's not too late for you! We're almost there!"

 _BT..._ Jack thought. But he couldn't think too long. The entire planet was about to explode. Sarah gave him more orders.

"Cooper - I'm marking your HUD with the rendezvous coordinates. We might have to pick you up in midair- there is nothing to land on out here!"

Cooper ran as fast as he could, jumping over floating chasm and onto boulder after boulder. Some debris floated up as a wall and he jumped onto the side, running across the wall. Even though he thought he had a stressful time, Militia Pilot Barker yelled, "I can barely move through this shit-show, Pilot! You'd better be there on time!"

100 meters to go.

Cooper frantically jumped from debris to debris, each almost conveniently placing itself in a position for him to maneuver. After running across one more rock, he landed on a metal panel, and sprinted toward the edge.

50 meters. Sarach confirmed his close proximity with "Cooper, Jump for it!"

He leapt as far as he could.

Jack saw the dropship fly in, Sarah reaching out. He was falling fast, and he reached his arms out so she could catch him. He was close to home. He could practically see the desperation on her face as he got closer and closer.

It would not be close enough.

As he got within feet of the dropship, a stray piece of debris struck him from the side, sending him flying right back into the unstable core. Sarah looked shocked, but Cooper reacted quickly, yelling "Get out of here!" over the comms. He didn't need more death on his hands. He watched as they flew off, sighing with relief they were safe. He was quickly reaching the core, signaled by the static filling his vision. He felt a massive vibration, and heard the explosion of the core as it went off. He closed his eyes, thinking one last thought.

 _Guess we'll be seeing each other again, BT._

The world filled with white, and Jack Cooper felt nothing, except the feeling of falling, and falling. The world went black.

And then he hit the floor with a massive thud.

Jolting awake, Cooper looked around. He was sore all over, and his head was groggy. His vision was obscured, so he sat up on the forest floor and started to look around.

 _Wait, forest floor?_ He wondered.

Cooper quickly shook his head around, making sure he was conscious. His sense of touch was not injured at all; he was in a forest. Lush trees surrounded him on all sides, and he heard the faint sound of a waterfall in the distance. He realized he needed to assess his situation before he could ponder how he got there.

 _So I've got most of my gear and armor, that's good._ Cooper observed. He got the data knife out from its sheath, and also found in his holster the Smart Pistol. On his back holster he had his Hemlok rifle with a few mags in it. Jack got up fully from the ground, and noticed something.

He was in a crater, but not just his impact crater, as the mass necessary to create such a indent would have to be…

 _BT…_

* * *

AN: Here is the first chapter of my new Titanfall 2/RWBY Crossover story, _Fall in Remnant!_ I know it's a bit of a coldpost but I did check for most mistakes a few times. Anyway, leave a review and follow! I'll be out with the next chapter soon, hopefully!


	2. Chapter 1: REGreetings

Chapter 1: [RE]Greetings

* * *

When stuck behind enemy lines, Pilots are given a simple set of rules: The SERE rules. The acronym stood for Survive, Evade, Resist, and Escape. While this ruleset applied to Pilots in danger of capture or execution, for Titans, it was their unspoken motto in every encounter. Survive each battle. Evade the opposition's armaments. Resist destruction. Escape the clutches of the enemy. Most Titans did not have the capacity to understand these skills, and when left alone are essentially giant targets.

Vanguard class Titans are not most Titans.

* * *

MISSION: Prevent Fold Weapon from activation. SUCCESS.

MISSION: Prevent Cooper from injury or death. Protect the Pilot. SUCCESS.

MISSION: UNKNOWN.

CAUTION: Forest area contains unknown dangers.

…

STATUS: Vital systems repaired. All sensory functions operational.

ACTION: Analyze surroundings. Scan for lifeforms. Find any Militia forces. IN-PROGRESS.

BT-7274 was walking around the endless forest line, observing the abyss of green around him. His hulking mechanical form made a constant noise after each step.

 _Khh-Thoom. Khh-Thoom. Khh-Thoom._

BT stopped walking after a little bit to observe the situation. He looked around, scanning for anymore lifeforms that may have entered his region.

"No lifeforms detected," BT spoke aloud, "Have yet to make contact with any forces. Continuing mission."

The Titan started his path again, making his way through the forest line. While passing the side of a massive cliff, he came to a sudden halt. An unknown set of lifeforms entered his vicinity. BT stopped to turn and face them. A large set of wolf-like creatures with stone growths had surrounded him. BT made an instant scan of them.

ANALYSIS: Pack of ten to twenty bipedal canids surround current location. DO NOT ENGAGE.

ACTION: Prevent movement. IN PROGRESS.

WARNING: Canids have taken aggressive stance.

ACTION: Counter aggression.

BT put a foot down back, and stood tall, raising his shoulder mounted weapons to intimidate the monsters. They initially flinched, but did not back down. The first one to leap at BT came out of the treeline, roaring with its claws and fangs out. BT quickly dispatched it by grabbing it by the neck and slamming it into the ground, but another pounced his back. As the Titan struggled to get it off, he dashed right into the side of the cliff, squishing it into a black mist. More charged at BT as he fired a Laser shot into another creature, vaporising it.

Although BT was putting in work destroying the monsters, he began to struggle as more of the wolves poured of the tree line.

"Warning: Excessive number of targets. Cannot take on without pilot support."

BT knew he could hold his own well against a few of these targets, but their agility and numbers proved he needed somebody to help. He thought a second too long as a few wolves tackled him to the floor. BT shook back and forth, trying to shake them off, but this resulted in them piling harder. His hull started to take damage, and BT was calculating any way out of this save for a nuclear ejection.

Then a three-burst shot rang out from the trees. It tagged the one over his optics and covered his vision in a fine black mist. The wolves turned, but some too slowly, as two more went down. BT scanned the area.

ANALYSIS: Unknown life form has entered vicinity. Identity unknown. Unknown individual has high level accuracy and utilizes a M1A3 Hemlok Rifle. Will continue observation and assist.

BT took punched one of the wolves by surprise, and the creatures were sandwiched between getting shot by a hidden target and squashed by a Titan. Noticing their numbers dwindling fast, the remaining beasts let out a roar and quickly escape the scene. BT turned to the forest line, trying to spot the figure. He let out an announcement.

"Unidentified Trooper, reveal yourself."

After a pregnant silence, a snarky voice pierced the trees.

"Come on BT, that's what you say to your old pal?"

Jack Cooper revealed himself in full, his appearance alone making BT step back. The two looked at each other for a while.

"Welcome back Pilot Cooper. I am 15% more elated at your sudden arrival."

Cooper facepalmed.

"That's the best you can do? No enthusiasm or anything?"

BT readjusted his vocal processors. He gave a thumbs up while he spoke again.

"Hello, Jack. I am glad to see that you are. Okay!"

Cooper smiled to himself and walked to the Titan. He slung his Hemlok back on his back, placing his right hand on BT's leg.

"Glad to see you again."

BT leaned forward, and Cooper climbed up to BT's back, finding a comfortable spot to stand. They looked around. After a few minutes of unproductive observation, BT asked Jack what happened.

"Cooper. What happened back at The Ark? I calculated the blast would kill all within its radius."

Jack sat solemnly. He didn't want to relive watching his buddy die.

"BT, after your… sacrifice, I landed onto a rock. Sarah and Barker were at the rendezvous, and I was about to make it onto the dropship. I think some debris hit me right back into the damn core."

BT blinked. Jack sat on BT's battery back.

"Look, BT, I really appreciate what you did back there. But I should've been there with you."

BT took on a more somber tone.

"Cooper. My analysis indicated a 1 in 400 chance that you could have escaped the resulting explosion. I could not lose another pilot."

"I guess we're both lost out here, buddy."

They waited, basking in the sun. The silence between the two was not awkward, however, as BT and Cooper were both very glad that the other had found a way to make it out alive. Fate seemed to always bring the two together, despite the odds.

It seemed fate had another tale in store, as a new voice simply entered the area.

"What are you doing in my school?"

BT and Cooper instantly looked and faced the voice. In front of them was a tall gentleman bearing a simple suit and cane. He had grey hair and small, rounded glasses, indicating not only his age but wisdom. He stood, saying nothing, expecting a response. Behind this new person was a blonde woman with a white top and black skirt, accented by the purple flames from a cape that followed. She help a riding crop, and was tapping her foot, looking annoyed at the apparent intrusion. She adjusted her own set of glasses as she sternly spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Did James send you?"

Cooper looked down at BT, who responded first.

"Negative. Militia leader James MacAllan has been KIA since the Battle of Demeter. We are associated with Commander Briggs."

Now it was the two stranger's turn to look at each other. The man in green raised an eyebrow. Cooper decided to pry the looks.

"Are you guys associated with the IMC?"

"I am afraid we are not."

"Part of the Militia?"

The man shook his head.

"What do you know about the Frontier? Has the conflict not reached this planet yet?"

"I predict that the information both our parties seek is unknown to us. I do not know of this conflict you seem to be searching for, but I do hope your intentions are not to bring it here."

Cooper nodded.

"Sir, we don't want to bring our war here. We just got… lost," Cooper said, "But we do want to know where we are. In fact… BT? Can you get a scan of where we are?"

BT looked to the sky. His optics moved about and his motors whirred as he stood there. Cooper took this time to observe the two strangers. They seemed of the rational variety, wary of his presence but not assuming the worst.

 _But that can get you killed out in the Frontier._

BT looked back at Cooper and explained the situation.

"Pilot Cooper, I have done a scan. I am unable to identify this planet's coordinates relative to Harmony. This star system is unmapped. We are in a new part of the Frontier itself."

 _So we're space cowboys, huh?_

A roar was heard a distance away, followed by a girlish scream. The blonde lady rolled her eyes, while the man in green suggested an idea.

"I believe we should find a safer spot to exchange our proverbial notes, no?"

BT and Cooper nodded and agreed, following the two new strangers into the forest. They found themselves walking up a path they never saw before. Cooper looked back, noticing that there wasn't a path behind them. Snapping his head to the front, he saw the blonde woman waving her wand about, taking rocks from the cliffside. BT noticed this also, and had a question.

"What is allowing you to perform telekinesis? I am receiving no readings of any energy output."

"Questions later. This is putting a strain on me, considering you weigh about a billion tons."

"Incorrect assumption. I weigh forty tons. However, it is interesting to note that we both use the same measurement system."

She huffed and continued to take them higher, BT remaining silent for the rest of the trip. Nobody said a word for the rest of the trip. The only sounds that were of note were the occasional gunshot and a rustle or roar in the trees.

Cooper gave a concerned look at the stranger, who nodded solemnly. As they reached the peak overlooking the valley, the man spoke in a more concerned tone.

"While our world may seem peaceful, there are many unknown forces at play. We must remain vigilant. That is why I train the next generation to prepare for the inevitable dangers that lie ahead."

A screech rang out from the forest. More gunfire and a… pink explosion?

"So you're training child soldiers?" Cooper asked, a tint of hostility in his voice.

The man sighed. He tapped his cane on the floor. He turned from Cooper to face the valley.

"It is not my intention to train children into a life of brutality. I aim to create warriors who will be ready to defend if the need arises. However, it is apparent we are in need for a stronger defense, as much as I hate to think about it."

The man pulled up what appeared to be a datapad, watching a live feed of what was happening out in the valley. Cooper couldn't see the pad very well, but he saw a few flashes of different colors. Not just standard orange for explosions, but differing shades of red, white, and… pink?

 _Just where the hell are we?_

* * *

AN: This chapter is a bit rushed, sorry! Thank you guys so much for the support and follows, they mean a lot! I know this one's short, and the next will be a shorter interlude, but I hope to have more meaty chapters later on!


	3. Interlude: New faces, Old places

Interlude: New faces, Old places

* * *

Popular culture tends to believe that there is a 'code of honor' among thieves. While aspects of it are true, this is an over exaggeration. There is no honor. There is only distrust. Criminals work together on the basis one won't kill the other one, and hopefully get paid.

* * *

Roman slammed his fists on the table. His men were getting more incompetent by the day, and his outsourcing to Junior's club didn't help much either. Looking up at his map, he marked a point in the top right corner of Vale 'SCREWED.' He groaned. His preparations were lagging, and he needed the sup-

"On the ground, right now!"

Roman turned quickly. His warehouse door was busted down, and a small squadron of police officers had their weapons pointed at him. He spotted their van right outside the doorway. They only had this entrance sealed. This was only a small tip. Not wanting to alert more police, Roman slowly kneeled, and started to grab his cane. Something orange flashed in his vision.

 _What the hell?_

Suddenly, the warehouse gate exploded outward, sending the cops to the floor. Roman also covered his neck instinctively, before looking back up. Where the door was, was a massive metal fist. The cops gave no time to wait as they opened fire. Then the fist pulled back, and all was quiet. The cops took this precious time to try to strategize. Two of them faced Roman, making sure he didn't try anything.

"Sergeant, we need backup!"

"I know, but my comms are jammed! We need to get out of here with Roman!"

Through the gap of the door, something _big_ was approaching. The police and Roman held their collective breath as it stepped closer.

 _Thoom. Thoom. Thoom._

The figure stood in front of them. It appeared to be a Atlesian Paladin, but this was… too different. For starters, it didn't have the spider-like legs. These were more practical ones. This one also looked like it had separated weapons, rather than ones attached to its person. It was slightly bulky, and had one singular light in the center of the machine. This, Roman assumed, was its eye. Then it spoke.

"Alright boys, let's play nice." The thing spoke in an accented, feminine tone.

Before anybody could react, the thing stomped down, crushing two officers. It punched another into mist before it leaned over and… opened up? A woman ran out, punching an officer in the face. The hulking machine behind her closed and stood up, taking out anybody that tried escaping. Amid the screams, Roman sat there, impressed. However, he was equally angry, now that this mystery woman trashed _his_ place. The lady kicked the sergeant over, pulling out a large revolver. She planted her foot on his chest, pointing the gun right between his eyes.

"Mate, tell me who your superiors are."

The man struggled against her foot.

"What good will it do you?! I've already called for backup!"

The woman grinned.

"There is no backup."

As she almost pulled the trigger, the sergeant knocked her away, making her stumble back. He got up, and he was about to tackle her-

The sound of a flare gun fired, and the sergeant was knocked dead onto the floor. Roman stood, cane facing upward, now at the woman.

"I'd like to start of with a thank you. But to the front of it: who the hell are you?"

She put her gun back in her holster. She leaned back a little.

"Name's Slone, mate. Don't worry, I'm not anything to worry about," she began "As long as you're willing to pay the right price. And I think everything here says you've got that price."

She gestured around the warehouse. Roman sighed. Yes, he had the resources, and yes, she was appearing to be a great asset, but could he trust her? He had to. For one, she was threatening his life. On the other hand, he needed all the help he could get.

"Fine. We can make a deal." Roman conceded.

"Good, then where can I start?"

He looked to all the bodies and broken doors.

"You can start by cleaning this mess up. I have other things to plan right now." As he began to walk out, ten of his guards broke a door down, pointing their guns at Slone. He gestured to put their weapons down, and they complied.

"Boys, your new job is to help clean this mess up with our new friend, Slone. Play nice, all of you!"

He walked through the door, and looked back. His boys were extremely intimidated by her appearance and robot, slowly stepping toward the mess on the floor. Roman turned and kep walking, but not before muttering one last word to himself.

"Idiots."

* * *

AN: Here's a quick interlude for you all! I'm getting started on the next one, but here's something to hold all of you over! As for the plot as a whole: This will be a slight AU. Some major events will not change, but some will change. You'll just have to see, but I just wanted to tell you guys that so you know going forward.

AN: Double upload!


	4. Chapter 2: Day 1

Chapter 2: Day 1

* * *

If anything, Riflemen were the unsung heroes of either the IMC or Militia. Yes, Pilots, Titans, SPECTRES, Reapers, and Stalkers could easily obliterate a squad. But what differentiates them is their indomitable will. They are painfully aware their existence is close to moot, but they fight until their last breath. Even the best Pilots find themselves less spirited than their Grunt brethren at times.

* * *

Jack had learned a few things since their encounter on the cliff: The weird old guy's name was Ozpin, the lady was Glynda, and they were at a combat school. So at least it wasn't a full boot camp. Cooper and BT found themselves in the middle of a large auditorium. They were stage right, alongside Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin was apparently grouping 4 teens at a time into a squad, each squad name almost _too_ conveniently being a color. Now that he noticed it, everybody seemed to be wearing one color or another. Another set of students walked onto the stage and stood formally before Ozpin.

"Bolt Persia. Inq Stein. Grayson Clear. Eco Gree. You each retrieved the White Bishop pieces. From now on you shall be known as team Beige."

The audience clapped as the four walked off. _What kind of luck gets these kids on a color team? Seriously?_ Cooper thought.

Though a lot of the attention was toward the recruits, Cooper felt many eyes at him and BT. His Titan also acknowledged this.

"Cooper, approximately fifty-four percent of the audience has their attention to us."

"Yeah, BT, but if you keep talking, you'll raise it to a hundred."

"Improbable. I predict that at maximum, eighty percent of the room's attention will be on us. This occasion appears to be essential on this world's society."

"Bein' sarcastic buddy."

Cooper watched as another set of kids walked on stage. These four seemed more colorful than the other teams, and not because of their clothing. For one, there was the orange haired girl in the pink skirt, who couldn't seem to stop jittering about. Cooper could tell that she'd be bouncing off the walls if it weren't for this occasion. To her left there was the green-shirted kid who walked very formally. He seemed more relaxed, but that's all Cooper got at face value.

Next was a red haired girl in what seemed to be ancient armor. She had a similar presence to the kid with the green, but Cooper could read right away her nervousness being up there. Then the last kid went up. He was tall, blonde, but pretty lanky for an aspiring warrior. He seemed to stumble on stage, and struggled with formalities.

He was not meant to be there.

Cooper could definitely tell. Even Riflemen had their formalities down. However, the Pilot noted whatever the kid lacked physically, he could probably make up for in tactics.

 _Not unlike Bish._

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin started, "The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team Juniper!"

The audience slowly began to clap, and Nora jumped to hug Ren.

"Led by, Jaune Arc!"

The boy gestured to himself, shocked. He was promptly slapped on the back by Pyrrha, causing him to fall over, much to the humor of the audience. Cooper was about to intervene, when Pyrrha helped her leader up, and the two seemed to laugh it off. Cooper stopped, and walked back to his spot.

 _Earn this, kid._

The Pilot thought back to the Militia. Briggs and Bish weren't too far of from Jaune, either. Their inexperience did incur many losses early, but the growth of their tactics allowed them to be the stuff of Militia legend.

The rest of the event was pretty standard. The only other teams of note were an all male team, lead by a kid of pure muscle, and an all female team, led by what looked like to be a child. Cooper looked to BT, who kept on observing the audience. Ozpin announced that the ceremony was over. Cooper ushered himself and BT out of the room as everybody else filed out. They found themselves outside of the campus, illuminated by the moonlight. Cooper claimed onto BT's shoulder and laid down, resting his head on BT's shoulder launcher.

 _This isn't home, but it's home for these guys._

"BT, guess this is a good place as any to rest. Wanna power down?"

"Request noted. I will rest, Jack. Powering systems down."

Cooper felt BT lower himself to the ground, going into a crouch position.

"Good night, buddy."

Cooper was just closing his eyes when Opzin arrived. He walked to the front of BT, staring into his eye. Ozpin raised and eyebrow and looked at Cooper.

"Jack. Why not head inside? I assure you that there are more comfortable places to rest on campus."

The Pilot leaned forward, seriously taking his offer. Ultimately, he shook his head. Ozpin gave a questioning look as to why.

"Thanks, Oz, really. You've been really open to BT and I… but it's been far too long since we've had a quiet night like this."

Ozpin nodded, and walked away. Cooper went back to lying down, and finally slept after such a long time in action. Maybe the quiet here wasn't so bad after all.

\|/\|/\|/

Cooper woke when he heard the sound of the bell. BT woke up as well, almost knocking Cooper over. He yelped as BT righted himself.

"Sorry, Jack."

Cooper reassuringly patted BT's shoulder, and saw a nearby clock: 8:45. He decided to adjust his helmet's internal clock to that time. They had been all over the place lately. He also sent this adjustment to BT, who silently accepted the new time. Cooper jumped of his Titan's shoulder, and started to walk, waving for BT to follow. The campus was huge, and to Cooper, could be a city on its own. He came across a massive statue, of what appeared to be two warriors on a rock, proudly standing over one of those wolves from earlier.

 _But they're called Huntsman and Huntresses here, aren't they?_

The sound of panicked running caused him to turn around. It was Team JNPR and Team RWBY running across the campus. Cooper shook his head, chuckling.

He thought back to his old drill sergeant. He woke up three minutes too late to his first Rifleman training, which caused the sergeant to go completely ape-shit on the poor man. Two hours and a jog in underwear later, Cooper was never late again.

He heard two sets of footsteps behind him. BT was the first to greet them.

"Hello, Headmaster Ozpin. Professor Goodwitch. What do you require of Pilot Cooper and I today?"

The Headmaster took a sip of his drink.

"Thank you for the formalities, BT. For now, I'll need both of you to observe anything that goes on with this year of freshman. Something tells me this will be an… interesting year."

"New directive acquired: analyze entire freshman class for anomalies. Seek out threats and exterminate. Poweri-"

"No, BT, we're not at war here. Just, wait for now."

Cooper didn't know what to do. What was BT to do outside of combat? He hadn't really had time with him otherwise. He took off all his weapons, and grabbed a Wingman Elite hidden in BT's leg. He checked the time. 8:58. Shit. He began walking toward the class, giving BT an order.

"BT, you uh, stay here, and… guard this statue! Yeah, don't let any hostiles near it. Oz and Goodwitch will stay with you. Take orders from them when I'm gone!"

He turned to keep walking, and felt Glynda's eyes pierce the back of his skull.

 _Can't blame her, she's gotta deal with teens all the time._

\|/\|/\|/

"... But I merely refer to them as prey!" Cooper heard as he walked into the class. He leaned back on the wall and took his surroundings in. It looked like a standard academic lecture hall. The man talking was a plump man in red, with a big mustache. His eyebrows seemingly covered the entirety of his eyes when he talked, and to top his quirks, he had a bust of _himself_ behind his desk. Cooper found the teacher's name plaque on his desk. Professor Peter Port. What a mouthful.

Cooper could feel the awkward silence. Port coughed into his fist.

"Um, and you shall too, upon graduation of this prestigious academy! So as I was saying, Vale, and the other three kingdoms, are havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

He walked to the opposite side of the lecture hall, placing his hands behind his back. He pointed a proud finger up.

"That's where we come in! Hunters! Huntresses! Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves! From what you ask? The whole world!"

Nobody said a word.

Looking around awkwardly, Port spotted Cooper at the back of the class. He decided it was this time to point him out to everyone.

"Ah! I see we have a guest today! And who might you be, sir or madam?"

All eyes faced Jack instantly. He took a deep breath. He couldn't reveal too much about himself all at once.

"Name's Jack Cooper. Out there, I'm a soldier, but for now, I'm here just for some R&R."

"So you're from Atlas, young man?"

Time to put on the ruse.

"Yeah. I am."

Cooper looked around again, the students even more confused now. He noticed a girl in a white dress, give him a more inquisitive look, scanning his entire being.

"Then come on down, Sir Cooper! I'm sure these students will enjoy a story of yours, since you see battle often, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He began to walk down the the lecture stage, keeping everyone within his peripheral vision. As he got to the bottom, he turned back to face the class. It was pretty sparse. Cooper formed up, and coughed loudly into his fist to wake anyone up.

"Thank you for the honors, Professor. Now listen up. I want to keep this short, seeing as this is not my class. So let's get started."

Jack slowly took his helmet off, letting his hair and beard run free. He ran his hands through his hair to adjust it. He probably reeked of sweat, considering his hair was more unkempt than usual. He shook those thoughts aside for now.

"I've been fighting for what feels like years now. Hell, it's probably been years at this point. Again, i'm keeping things short, so I'll just drop some advice. One: Never lose sight of your mission. Even when the deck is stacked and your enemy surrounds you, you gotta push until you can't anymore. Two: Never lose sight of your team. You'll never make it without their support. Trust me on that one."

BT-7274. Lastimosa. The 6-4. The Milita.

"Any questions?"

The big jock kid from Team CRDL raised his hand first.

"So, what rank are you?" he said with a sneer.

Cooper stood for a few seconds. _Should I say Pilot, or something else?_ He then smiled.

"That's classified, young man."

He had to resist the urge to laugh as a few people's jaws dropped.

He pointed to the girl in the skirt from earlier, who had her hand raised.

"Just what do you think you know about what's out there?"

The question hit him fast. He didn't expect _that_ one. He kept playing along.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. You're not from Atlas, are you?"

Cooper stared.

"Just as I figured. I would know who and what my company is involved with, and you are not part of it!"

The Pilot felt the eyes of the room turn suspicious on him. Though she was a know it all, it was working right now.

"Really, now? And with this knowledge, do you think you're prepared to fight what's out there?"

She stood up and placed her hands on the desk. She seemed to quickly give a glare at the girl in red next to her.

"As a Schnee… of course I'm ready!"

RWBY. That's where Jack remembered them. Before he could make any other points, Port interrupted the conversation.

"Perfect timing, Sir Cooper! Miss Schnee, if you would believe yourself to be an able Huntress, then come down and face your opponent!"

 _Wait, I'm not fighting her, am I?_ Cooper thought. She ran down to the stage, almost a bit too quickly. She made a stance at Jack, causing him to flinch a little.

"No, Miss Schnee. He is not your opponent today."

Port had made his way to a large cage in the back of the room. He held his Blunderbuss in his hands.

" _This_ is your opponent today! Face him!"

The cage rattled, and something inside it roared. The girl turned to face the cage, and Jack stepped back to the base of the stairs. He found himself next to her team. They gave their compliments, starting with the blonde one.

"You go Weiss!"

"Do your best!"

The one in red was the most enthusiastic.

"KILL IT WEISS WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Weiss whipped her head to the girl.

"Ruby, quiet! I need to focus."

"Oh. Sorry."

Ruby shrunk in her seat. That was pretty hostile, even if it was true. Port raised his axe near the cage.

"Let your test begin… now!"

He slammed the axe down, breaking the lock on the cage. The front slowly fell over, landing on the floor with a massive slam. A silence reigned over the class. Cooper looked on in interest. Four glowing red eyes seemed to open, and the Beast burst out into the class, causing Cooper to jump back. The Grimm appeared to be a large boar, like the ones Cooper's family farmed. Four tusks protruded from the sides of its face, and it huffed to no end. The room went silent as the Weiss and her opposition circled each other.

She charged first.

Weiss struck at the boar's face, which it brushed aside with its tusks, sending her flying. She landed on her feet, angrily glaring. She jumped in the air, summoning a… symbol which allowed her to gain more height. The boar had almost no time to react as she dashed down and grazed its side. It squealed, and ran near the stairs. Weiss charged another symbol behind her. It spun, and she was about to dash-

"Go Weiss!"

The shout caused her to stumble, and her glyph disappeared. The Grimm roared. It jumped in the air, spinning quickly into a ball. It gained momentum, and charged right for her. She raised her hands as it was about to hit her.

POW!

Cooper's Wingman smoked, and he spun it before holstering it.

 _Damn, I've always wanted to do that._

* * *

AN: School is busy. Been swamped but trust me I still want to do this!


	5. Chapter 3: Mentors Abroad

Chapter 3: Mentors Abroad

* * *

Loyalty is an innate human quality, but the choice is each our own. The IMC's choice to oppress those in the Colonies led them down the path of hatred and destruction. However, the choice to fight back was also the Militias own, and everyone who stood with them. What was more telling was those who chose the frankly weakerMilita. In their own right, they were the strongest in the Frontier.

* * *

Nobody said a word. All eyes were on the stranger. Jaune looked back from Weiss to the new guy to Port. The Professor put his attention to the class.

"Thank you, Cooper! Now, Weiss, an admirable attempt! However, you must not let distractions affect your performance on the field. In time, you will become a great huntress. Class dismissed!"

Everyone began to file out, Weiss grumbling and walking away. He gestured to her.

"Good job today!"

She ignored him, walking out of the room. So much for that tactic. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned. It was Pyrrha.

"Let's go. We should catch up with Ruby and her friends."

He nodded to her. He looked back and saw the stranger converse with Port. The two seemed acquainted, despite his arrival mere minutes ago. Questions for another time. Jaune walked out of the class, overhearing Weiss rant to her friends.

"Admirable attempt? How dare he! I could've taken the thing down myself if it weren't for… ugh! You guys go ahead, I need to talk with our… leader."

"Weiss! I thought you did a great job today!" Jaune piped in.

Why did he have to be like this? He saw Weiss glare before turning away, where he bumped right into the stranger, falling flat on his bottom.

"Sorry, kid."

The guy reached his hand, which Jaune took.

"No problem, uh sir. That was, that was all me." Jaune said with a frown.

The stranger from class straightened himself up.

"Don't sweat it, I should've seen you too."

Taking a better look at the man, Jaune saw his military garb. It honestly did look like a standard military outfit, but now that he was closer, it was apparent that he didn't belong. He had insignia that clearly did not exist, and the overall look of the armor looked slightly outdated.

Jaune decided to pry some knowledge.

"So Weiss, uh, was correct when she said you weren't part of her company?"

The man sighed.

An eternity seemed to pass, and then Cooper took his helmet off. Jaune was able to see the man's expressions more clearly now. He gave a genuine smile and responded.

"No kid, I'm not. But what I am is just a soldier, fighting for what's right. Your headmaster told me that's why you were here too."

Jaune gave a surprised look. Despite his outward appearance and simple garb, Jack seemed to know quite a bit.

Jaune mentally slapped himself.

 _Of course he knows more than you._ Everyone _here knows more than you!_

Cooper seemed to notice his slight frustration.

"You okay, kid?"

Jaune shook his head.

"No- I mean yeah! I mean, yes. I am."

"By any chance, do you know how to get back to the main entrance? The one with the big statue?" Cooper asked.

Jaune nodded, and pointed down the hall, stating, "It's right down that hall, but it's a bit new to me too, so I'll lead you back so I'm not confused later."

Cooper nodded back, and put his helmet on, gesturing Jaune to lead the way.

\|/\|/\|/

The walk was mostly uneventful, the only things that happened were the awkward glances and occasional giggle made Cooper and Jaune's way. Cooper quickly figured the whispers were for him and the laughs were for the young man. The pilot saw no visible reaction from Jaune.

They neared the doorway leading outside, and a tall, muscular student walked through nearly at the same time. The stopped and gave a wide grin at Jaune. He looked like he was about to make a move, but saw Cooper and kept walking, but not before shoving Jaune in the shoulder.

"See you around, Jaune-y boy." The student said from behind them. Cooper turned to Jaune.

"What was that about?" Cooper asked. Jaune ruffled his hair uncomfortably.

"That was just Cardin. Another student here." Jaune replied.

"He doesn't strike me as the hero type."

"Oh, he isn't so bad. He's at least friendly with his team."

Cooper shrugged and walked outside the door. He stopped when he saw BT swinging his arms around. Bracing and beginning to run, he spotted an orange blur zooming around his Titan. Jaune caught up to him and also stopped.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Both Pilot and Student exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's my partner!" shouted Cooper.

"That's Nora!" cried Jaune.

The two watched as BT swung his arms around for the orange blur.

"Assessing the situation. Preparing countermeasures. Activating Electric Smoke."

Fearing for the entity named Nora, Cooper made a full sprint, activating frequencies on his suit so that he wouldn't get fried by the smoke. He could only hope Nora wouldn't be affected either.

"BT! Transfer controls!" Cooper shouted as he opened BT's hatch.

"Pilot recognized. Controls transferred. Welcome back, Cooper." replied BT.

Cooper relaxed BT's arms, only hoping the smoke would dissipate before the person could come to harm. Once it did, Cooper looked around, worried.

"Seeing anything buddy?" Cooper asked.

"No entities detected within 20- CAUTION: HIGH SPEED PROJECTILE FROM ABOVE." BT blared.

Jack raised BT's arms to block the incoming object, and was promptly slammed into the floor.

"Queen beats knight!" Cooper heard a feminine voice boast.

Standing over the downed Titan was an orange haired female student, proudly wielding a hammer nearly twice her size. What really caught Jack's eyes was that she was literally flowing head to toe in electricity.

Jack sighed. _This world is going to need time to get used to._ He then heard Jaune yell.

"Nora! Please get off the giant robot!" Jaune yelled. Nora looked sad, and complied, hopping off of BT.

Jack and BT rose, looking at Jaune, who in turn looked worried.

"Uh, Cooper? I saw you jump in, but where are you now? You ok?" Jaune inquired to BT.

Jack opened up BT's hatch, to Jaune and Nora's surprise.

"I'm alright kids. Sorry about BT. He takes his directives seriously. BT, stand down, they aren't the enemy." Jack ordered his Titan.

BT beeped acknowledgment. Both teens stood, silent at the Titan. Jack, from the cockpit, saw students around them peeking from behind pillars and corners. Nobody dared come out, except for a colorful set of individuals.

Jack recognized them as the groups called earlier: Jaune's group and the group including the girl in white who was irritable, to say the least.

They began a barrage of questions and shouts at him and their friends, to which Cooper only caught a few.

"Oh my gosh, Nora, are you ok?"

"I knew that man was trouble when I saw him!"

"Jaune, could you explain what has happened?"

Cooper took in all the chaos. He spoke to himself one thing under his breath:

"Oh boy."


End file.
